Goodbye
by onyxdark
Summary: She said she'd love me forever. It would've been ok if she didn't. But did she have to lie?


**Disclaimer~ Sadly, I own nothing except this story. Lucky Stephanie Meyer gets credit for everything Twilight!**

**And now! The thing you clicked on!**

**_~Goodbye~_**

_

* * *

_

_Here we stand_

_Worlds apart_

_Hearts broken in two, two, two_

_Sleepless nights_

_Losing ground_

_I'm reaching for you, you, you_

She stood there looking at me, not saying a word. Tears streaked down her porcelain cheeks and I ached to reach out, to wipe them away. I held my hand where it was, though. I no longer had the right. _He_ did.

She had gone to him when I wasn't there. He had lured her away from me with soft kisses and gentle words.

_Feelin' that it's gone_

_Can't change your mind_

_If we can't go on_

_To survive the tide_

_Love divides_

She seemed to struggle internally. I could only wonder what she was going to say. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find words. I saw her shoulders droop a bit and that feeling came back.

Her eyes flashed with resolve and she brought herself up to her full height, walking forward. She didn't stop until she was practically against me and looking in my eyes. I knew what she would say was important.

"I can't keep fooling myself…I'm sorry." Her eyes slowly looked into mine, and I tried to keep my face emotionless. Better to let her believe I didn't care then to have her feel bad.

I never could fool her. She winced at the pain she saw, reflected in my eyes from my soul.

She took a deep breath and continued, softer. "I love him. Not you. I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be upset if you saw me out with him…if you thought we were still together."

I'll never forget that night. Music drifted in from outside, a fitting song. Journey was playing a live charity concert in the tiny ballpark we had. I knew for a fact that people were sitting on top of each other just to hear the band.

_Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

The lyrics of the song swam through my head moments before they were sung out loud and I dropped my head into my hands, a tear dropping. Then I realized this the last chance I would ever get.

The last time I had to be with her.

I lurched forward and grabbed her shoulders, kissing her fiercely. Her lips automatically moved against mine and her tongue met mine a blast of furious passion. She tasted divine and I couldn't stop myself. I reached a hand to her back and pulled her against me.

After that night, she told me how she tried to stop but couldn't.

We tore at each other's clothes, not letting the opposite stop to think about what we were doing. She looked up at me with her brilliant brown eyes, and all I saw was pain and need. Her breath caught as I slid inside her, and her eyes rolled back a little. She was so tight and it felt so good.

I desperately wanted to feel her moving with me. I pulled out and thrust back in, holding a steady rhythm. She whimpered and shook her head. _"Faster.__"_ I wouldn't do what she wanted and she was furious. I kissed along her neck and jaw and slowly increased my pace. The music was still playing outside and I saw her lips moving as I pulled her ankle up to my shoulder, sliding deeper inside her. I was so determined to make our last time good for her.

The pleasure was insane, hot and bright. I was so close and I could feel her clenching around me. Her lips were raw from our passionate kisses, her body covered in marks. I had marked her as mine. She screamed my name and I yelled hers as we came together.

For the last time.

She was crying. I tried to kiss her but she pushed me away. _"Let go_."

Her beautiful brown eyes locked with mine for an eternal moment. I felt all the pain she did and I knew in that moment that I loved her. I would always love her.

I reached out for her and she froze.

_Are you sure?_

I didn't say anything, but she understood. She hesitated for a moment. The longest moment in my life.

_How we touched_

_And went our separate ways_

_If he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you_

_Though we touched_

_And went our separate ways_

_Troubled times_

_Caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain_

_Distant eyes_

_Promises we made were in vain_

_In vain, vain_

She nodded. I felt my heart break into so many, many pieces. My vision blurred as wetness dropped down from my eyes. She shook her head and grabbed her bags. What she originally came for.

I watched her go out the door as her eyes met mine for the last time.

**_I'm sorry._**

_If you must go_

_I wish you love_

_You'll never walk alone_

_Take care my love_

_Miss you love_

_Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_How we touched_

_And went our separate ways_

_If he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you_

_Though we touched_

_And went our separate ways_

_Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_If he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you_

_I still love you, girl_

_I really love you, girl_

_And if he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

The only thing I said that night was her beautiful name.

Bella.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Wanna throw rotten tomatoes? Review please!**

**_~Onyx~_**


End file.
